Sin ti
by SoraHyuuga
Summary: Tatsuki x Inoue Ambas pasan todo un día juntas, ya que al día siguiente Inoue se va y ambas piensan en lo que sienten... Este fic contendrá 2 capitulo, el primero sería la versión Tatsuki y el segundo explicado por Inoue
1. Arisawa Tatsuki

Una chica de cabello corto azul marino estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, hasta que escuchó como llamaban al teléfono,

Era una noche tranquila, donde yo dormía tranquilamente en mi cama, cansada de la competición de karate, aunque acabe con un brazo roto... Al cabo de un rato escuché como el teléfono sonaba insistentemente, así que me levanté sin ganas y me dirigí hacia el.

-¿Si? –Descolgué sin ganas.

-Etto… ¿Tatsuki-chan? –Sonó una voz tímida en el otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Inoue-chan! –Salté felizmente.- ¿Ocurre algo? –Pregunté preocupada.

-Etto… No… ¡Si! Digo… Que me gustaría quedar contigo mañana por la tarde… ¡Solo porqué me tengo que ir de viaje con unos amigos! Y… -Dijo nerviosa.

-De acuerdo –Acepté con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Vale! Etto…

-¿Te parece bien que te vaya a buscar a tu casa?

-Vale –Ante esa respuesta, pude notar como Inoue estaba feliz.- Hasta mañana –Se despidió lentamente de mí.

-Hasta mañana –Me despedí colgando el teléfono.

Al colgar, no pude evitar sacar una dulce sonrisa de felicidad durante toda la noche. No sabía desde cuando había empezado a amar a esa chica de cabello largo naranja y de ojos azules.

Hace años que comencé a notar como mi corazón latía sin cesar cada vez que estaba junto a ella, también latía con rabia cada vez que la veía con otra persona… Sobretodo cuando habla felizmente con Kurosaki… Ese chico… Maldito… Consiguió tener el corazón de Inoue tan siquiera conocerla…

Suspiré cansada para volver a tumbarme en mi cama, deseando que saliera el sol, así que caí en un largo sueño.

Al salir el sol, pude notar como los rayos del sol traspasaban las persianas bajadas y rozaban mi rostro para despertarme; al abrir los ojos, lo primero que noté fue una sonrisa en mis labios, así que me reí de mi misma. A veces pienso en como puedo ser tan feliz cada vez que quedo con ella… Si ella le gusta otra persona… Pero por amor se hace cualquier cosa ¿No?

Así que me vestí y salí pronto de casa para buscar a esa persona que robó mi corazón, no tardé mucho en llegar ya que vivimos cerca, así que piqué a la puerta. En cuanto piqué a la puerta no tardó mucho en abrirla. Al abrir la puerta, pude ver como iba vestida con un precioso vestido violeta de una sola pieza, que la hacía lucir más bella que nunca. En cuanto la vi, sentí como el rubor cubría mi rostro.

-Buenos tardes Tatsuki-chan –Me sonrió dulcemente.

-Bu-Buenas tardes –Saludé nerviosa.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –Preguntó mientras posaba una mano en mi frente.

En cuanto noté como su mano fue posada en mi frente, noté como mi corazón empezaba a acelerarse nerviosamente, pero noté como ella fue bajando la mano para rozar mi brazo roto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes que llevar esta escayola?

-Pues… En si todas las vacaciones –Reí nerviosamente.

-Vaya… Y por culpa de tu contrincante –Dijo inflando sus mofletes.

Ante esa reacción, me reí divertida para rozar una de sus mejillas infladas.

-Quedar segunda no está mal ¿No crees? –Le sonreí abiertamente.

Al posar mi mano en su mejilla, pude notar como un rubor leve aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Etto… ¿Nos vamos hiendo? –Dijo nerviosa cerrando la puerta.

-Vale –Asentí para empezar a caminar.- ¿Y dónde te vas de viaje? –Pregunté curiosa.

-Etto… -Pude notar como ponía cara de duda- ¡A Rusia! –Dijo rápidamente.

-Vaya… -La miré no muy convencida, pero suspiré y le di una gran sonrisa.- Entonces haré que te diviertas mucho este día –Dije con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Inoue asintió la cabeza felizmente, aunque algo sonrojada, cosa que noté perfectamente, pero le sonreí para tenderle mi mano, cosa que ella aceptó con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Te parece bien que vayamos al cine? –Le ofrecí.

-Genial –Dijo felizmente.- ¿Qué película te apetecería ver? -Me preguntó curiosa.

-¿Te parece bien una de miedo?

-Vale –Aceptó con una sonrisa.

Ambas nos sonreímos para dirigirnos a un cine, elegir la película, entrar a la sala y esperar a que la película empezara; pero para eso aún faltaba 15 minutos.

Pude notar como Inoue miraba el reloj impaciente, parecía que tenía ganas de que empezara la película, sinceramente se veía como una niña pequeña, cosa que me encantaba, aparte de esos bellos ojos azules que tenía… Me reí levemente por lo que estaba pensando, así que disimuladamente la rodeé con mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros, notando como ella se sonrojaba levemente.

Después de rodearla con mi brazo, Inoue me miró de reojo nerviosa y ver como yo estaba completamente roja, haciendo que ella sonriera feliz. De golpe, las luces se apagaron para que la gran pantalla comenzara a salir imágenes.

En cuanto me relaje un poco, noté como mi doncella fue posando su cabeza encima de mi hombro. Sentí como mi corazón empezaba a latir nerviosamente por ese contacto, pero no me negué a que apoyara su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-Creo que a final me quedaré dormida… -Susurró Inoue.

En cuanto dijo eso, noté como el rubor volvía a subir a mis mejillas. Cada día era más linda y más inocente, por eso no puedo evitar protegerla ante todo.

La película fue pasando, en cada escena que asustaba, Inoue me abraza por el susto que le daba, agradecida estaba a la película por tan bello momento.

La película acabó y salimos, bueno… Salí con Inoue enganchada a mi brazo y yo más feliz que nunca.

Como que ya era tarde, decidí invitarla a comer algo, aunque tuvo que ser en un restaurante de comida rápida, pero por lo menos comería algo normal, no lo que se suele hacer ella… Pero parecía feliz y eso me alegraba.

El día fue pasando hasta que el sol empezó a esconderse, ambas estábamos sentadas en un césped, observando un pequeño río que había.

-Me encanta como se refleja el atardecer en el lago –Me dijo Inoue con una dulce sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

-Si, se ve bonito –Era cierto, se veía bonito, pero pensé que no se veía tan bonito como se veía ahora ella.

Acto seguido vi como Inoue se levantaba y me miraba dulcemente.

-Gracias por pasar un día conmigo, me hizo mucha ilusión e hiciste que lo pasará bien –Me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Se hace cualquier cosa por los amigos ¿Verdad?

En cuanto dije esa frase, no se porque, pero Inoue bajó la mirada tristemente. ¿Acaso dije algo malo? No sabía lo que le podía pasar, así que me levanté y me puse en frente de ella, para poder notar como unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y rozaban sus mejillas. Así que me sobresalte.

-¡Inoue! ¿Dije algo malo? –Pregunté preocupada mientras con mi única mano la apoyaba en su hombro.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza para abrazarme dulcemente y esconder su rostro en mi hombro.

-Tengo miedo a no volverte a ver… Porqué tengo miedo de no volver a donde me vaya… -Diciendo eso, abrí los ojos sorprendida y mi corazón empezó a latir sin cesar.

-¿Miedo? ¡Claro que me volverás a ver! Te estaré esperando… Porqué se que volverás vayas a donde vayas, y aunque no vuelvas, yo iría en tu busca –Le dije cariñosamente mientras la rodeaba con mi brazo, haciendo que se acercara más hacia mi.

Inoue levantó la vista aún con lágrimas en los ojos, pero pude ver como una leve sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, pero lo que me sorprendió es que fue acercando sus labios hacia mí.

Al ver como se iba acercando hacia mí, con esos labios tan tentadores, me quede quieta, sin saber que hacer.

Pero me besó al lado de los labios, sorprendiéndome por ese acto, así que en cuanto se separó de mí, se deshizo de mi abrazo para darme la espalda.

-Entonces espérame –Giró dándome una sonrisa deslumbrante, haciendo que me volviera a sonrojar otra vez.

-Esperaré tu vuelta con mis brazos abiertos –Le dije para sonreírle y ponerme a su lado.

Así terminando el día y dirigiéndonos a nuestras casas. Sin duda alguna, la esperaré hasta la eternidad, porqué sin ella no soy nada y dejaría de existir. Porqué consiguió robar mi corazón y nunca voy a reclamárselo… Porqué la amo.

**.:Fin:.**


	2. Orihime Inoue

Era una noche tranquila, yo estaba sentada en una silla observando el teléfono, pensando si debería llamarla o no

Era una noche tranquila, yo estaba sentada en una silla observando el teléfono, pensando si debería llamarla o no… Ella tuvo una competición y salió con un brazo roto, cosa que me preocupó mucho… Pero ahora me preocupa que si la llamo a estas horas de la noche se enojaría… Pero decidí no pensarlo más y marqué su número, esperando a que ella lo cogiera.

-¿Si? –Escuché al otro lado del teléfono.

-Etto… ¿Tatsuki-chan? –Dije tímidamente.

-¡Inoue-chan! –Saltó sorprendida, aunque pude notar algo de felicidad.- ¿Ocurre algo? –Me preguntó preocupada.

-Etto… No… ¡Si! Digo… Que me gustaría quedar contigo mañana por la tarde… ¡Solo porqué me tengo que ir de viaje con unos amigos! Y… -Dije nerviosa.

-De acuerdo –Aceptó mi amiga.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Vale! –Los ojos se me iluminaron.- Etto…

-¿Te parece bien que te vaya a buscar a tu casa?

-Vale –Ante esa respuesta, la felicidad se apoderó de mí, pero decidí controlarla.- Hasta mañana –Me despedí lentamente de ella.

-Hasta mañana –Se fue despidiendo ella también.

Al colgar, no pude evitar sacar una dulce sonrisa de felicidad durante toda la noche. No sabía desde cuando había empezado a amar a esa chica de cabello corto azul marino y de ojos cafés.

Hace años que comencé a notar como mi corazón latía sin cesar cada vez que estaba junto a ella, también latía con rabia cada vez que la veía con otra persona… Sobretodo cuando habla felizmente con Kurosaki… Ese chico… Si que llegué a amarlo una vez, pero lo confundí con cariño, desde siempre había amado a mi Tatsuki, pero si ella amaba a Kurosaki, yo la ayudaría sin pensármelo dos veces.

Suspiré cansada para tumbarme en mi cama, deseando que saliera el sol, así que caí en un largo y dulce sueño.

Al salir el sol, pude notar como los rayos del sol traspasaban las persianas bajadas y rozaban mi rostro para despertarme; al abrir los ojos, lo primero que noté fue una sonrisa en mis labios, así que me reí de mi misma. A veces pienso en como puedo ser tan feliz cada vez que quedo con ella… Si ella le gusta otra persona… Pero si puedo estar a su lado no me importa.

Así que me vestí y esperé a que Tatsuki fuera a buscarme. No tardó mucho por eso, así que en cuanto escuché que tocaban al timbre, fui corriendo para abrir la puerta. En cuanto abrí la puerta, me encontré a esa chica que tenía mi corazón entre sus manos. Iba vestida muy casual, con unos tejanos y una camisa blanca, me encantaba como se vestía tan despreocupada, aunque pude notar como me miraba con decepción, ya que yo iba algo más arreglada de lo normal. Pero después de su rostro de decepción, pude notar como el rubor le cubría el rostro.

-Buenos tardes Tatsuki-chan –Le sonreí dulcemente.

-Bu-Buenas tardes –Me saludó amablemente, aunque la noté nerviosa.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –Pregunté mientras posaba una mano en su frente.

En cuanto puse mi mano sobre su frente, noté como empezaba a ponerse nerviosa de verdad, así que fui bajando la mano para rozar su brazo roto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes que llevar esta escayola?

-Pues… En si todas las vacaciones –Me respondió con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Vaya… Y por culpa de tu contrincante –Dije inflando mis mofletes.

Ante esa reacción, se rió por mi reacción, así que fue acercando su mano hacia mi mejilla para rozarla cariñosamente, así haciendo que los desinflara y me sonrojara completamente.

-Quedar segunda no está mal ¿No crees? –Me sonrió abiertamente.

Ante esa sonrisa, no pude evitar sonrojarme aún más de lo que estaba.

-Etto… ¿Nos vamos hiendo? –Dije nerviosa mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Vale –Asintió para empezar a caminar.- ¿Y dónde te vas de viaje? –Preguntó curiosa.

-Etto… -No sabía que responder… Ya que no podía decirle que me iba al mundo de los Sinigamis- ¡A Rusia! –Dije rápidamente.

-Vaya… -Me miró no muy convencida, pero suspiró y me dio una gran sonrisa.- Entonces haré que te diviertas mucho este día –Dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando dijo eso, asentí la cabeza felizmente, aunque algo sonrojada, creo que ella notó mi rubor, ya que me sonrió tendiéndome la mano. En cuanto me la tendió, no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa inocente para aceptarla cariñosamente.

-¿Te parece bien que vayamos al cine? –Me ofreció.

-Genial –Dije felizmente.- ¿Qué película te apetecería ver? -Le pregunté curiosa.

-¿Te parece bien una de miedo?

-Vale –Acepté con una sonrisa, sería una buena excusa para poder abrazarla.

Ambas nos sonreímos para dirigirnos a un cine, elegir la película, entrar a la sala y esperar a que la película empezara; pero para eso aún faltaba 15 minutos.

Mientras pasaba los minutos lentamente, miraba el reloj impaciente, ya que tenía ganas de que empezara la película y poder abrazarla y oler su dulce fragancia… Sabía que me estaba viendo como una niña pequeña ya que pude escuchar como Tatsuki se reía levemente; así que suspiré y dejé de mirar el reloj, pero pude notar como ella fue rodeando con su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

En cuanto me rodeó con su brazo, yo la miré de reojo nerviosa, pero feliz y completamente sonrojada, pero pude notar como ella también estaba sonrojada, se veía tan linda… Así que sonreí feliz, para notar como apagaban de golpe las luces y que la gran pantalla empezara a emitir imágenes.

En cuanto noté que se relajaba un poco, fui posando mi cabeza encima de su hombro. En cuanto notó que apoyaba mi cabeza, ella movió un poco el hombro para que yo estuviera más cómoda.

-Creo que a final me quedaré dormida… -Susurré inconscientemente.

En cuanto dije eso, pude notar como su respiración iba aceleradamente, así que pude deducir que me había escuchado y la había puesto nerviosa. Solté una pequeña sonrisita, cada día se veía más linda y más despreocupada, cosa que me encanta de ella.

La película fue pasando, en cada escena que asustaba, me iba aprovechando para poder agarrarme a ella. Mientras me enganchaba a ella, ella solo me sonreía como siempre, además, esa sonrisa quería decir "No tiene remedio", eso lo sé perfectamente, pero me encantaba ese momento.

La película acabó y salimos, bueno… Salí enganchada en su brazo y ella riéndose por las caras que ponía. Si, lo sé, me veía como una niña pequeña… Pero solo quería disfrutar ese día junto a ella.

Como que ya era tarde, ambas decidimos ir a comer a algún lugar, cosa que ella me insistió a invitarme a algún lugar, no pude negarme más y no tuve otra que aceptar. Ambas nos fuimos a un restaurante de comida rápida. Tatsuki no paraba de pedirme disculpas por llevarme ese lugar, pero ese lugar ya era perfecto para comer junto a ella, así que no paré de sonreírle cariñosamente, ella ya sabía el significado de esa sonrisa "No pasa nada"

El día fue pasando hasta que el sol empezó a esconderse, ambas estábamos sentadas en un césped, observando un pequeño río que había.

-Me encanta como se refleja el atardecer en el lago –Le dije con una dulce sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

-Si, se ve bonito –Me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Acto seguido decidí levantarme y la miré dulcemente.

-Gracias por pasar un día conmigo, me hizo mucha ilusión e hiciste que lo pasará bien –Le dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Se hace cualquier cosa por los amigos ¿Verdad?

Amigas… Claro, ella siempre a estado a mi lado, pero como amiga, se me había olvidado completamente que ella le gustaba Kurosaki... Como deseaba probar sus labios… Y al pensar eso… No supe porqué, pero las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, rozando mis mejillas y haciendo que Tatsuki se sobresaltara, así levantándose de golpe y mirándome preocupada.

-¡Inoue! ¿Dije algo malo? –Me preguntó preocupada mientras que con su única mano la apoyaba en mi hombro.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza para abrazarla dulcemente y esconder mi rostro en su hombro.

Claro que tu no tenías la culpa, sino la tenía yo… Culpa mía enamorarme de ti sabiendo que tú lo estabas de otro… Culpa mía darme ilusiones ese día… No pude aguantar más y decidí decirle lo que pensaba.

-Tengo miedo a no volverte a ver… Porqué tengo miedo de no volver a donde me vaya… -Dije lo más sincera que pude, tantas ganas de decirle que la amaba… Pero no podía, no podía ser egoísta.

-¿Miedo? ¡Claro que me volverás a ver! Te estaré esperando… Porqué se que volverás vayas a donde vayas, y aunque no vuelvas, yo iría en tu busca -Me dijo cariñosamente mientras me rodeaba con su brazo, haciendo que me acercara más hacia ella.

Ante ese acto levanté la vista aún con lágrimas en los ojos, pero me di fuerzas y pude sacarle una leve sonrisa. Esa frase me animó el momento y las ganas de vivir, me sentí feliz por un momento y también pensé que… Ella podía sentir lo mismo. Así que fui acercando mis labios hacia los de ella.

Me iba acercando lentamente, pero mientras me acercaba, pude notar como Tatsuki estaba tiesa, sin moverse y sin saber que hacer. Así que cerré los ojos tristemente, no puedo ser egoísta… Así que la besé al lado de los labios, para separarme de ella lentamente y darle la espalda, para que no viera que más lágrimas estaban rozando mis mejillas.

Me di fuerzas para poder hablar.

-Entonces espérame –Me giré dándole una sonrisa enérgica, notando como ella se sonrojaba levemente.

-Esperaré tu vuelta con mis brazos abiertos –Me dijo para sonreírme y ponerse a mi lado.

Así terminando el día y dirigiéndonos a nuestras casas. Sin duda alguna volveré lo más pronto que pueda, para poder abrazarla, sin excusa alguna. Cuando vuelva, tendré las fuerzas suficientes para confesarle todo lo que siento por ella.

Decirle que ella es la razón de mi existencia, que ella es la luz de los días que he tenido y voy a tener, que tiene mi corazón entre sus manos y no se lo pienso pedir, que es solo suyo… Y que la amo más que nada en este mundo.

**.:Fin:.**


End file.
